The Return of Harmony Part 2/Gallery
Discord and the Elements of Chaos Discord laughing S2E02.png|This guy is not serious. Nope. Discord laughing 2 S2E2.png|Laughing Discord. Twilight disheartened S2E2.png|So cute don't you think? Pinkie Pie angry S02E02.png|What'CHU laughin' at? Discord laying down S2E2.png|Discord Pinkie Pie begins to confront Discord S2E2.png|You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink! Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|...ie Pie! Pinkie Pie looking at Discord S2E02.png|I am not amused, sir! Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Do I look like I'm in the mood of smiling? Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png|Oh, yeah? Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png|Well, ha ha! Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|You better stop that, Fluttershy.. Flutterjerk smile S02E02.png|Let me think about that...hmmm...nope, haha Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|..I'm going crazy! Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png|"No. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png|It really is just a boulder, Rarity.. Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Don't touch my diamond! Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png|Ouch, poor Applejack. Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Rarity gives Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Don't you come try to steal Tom! Try It Punk S2E2.png|Karate Rarity! Rarity about to leap towards Applejack S2E02.png|Karate Rarity,do not touch Tom! Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|''Girls! Why are you acting like this?'' Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png|I'm laughing at you,whatcha' gonna do Pinkie? Discord eating popcorn S2E2.png|You prancin' showponies! Twilight 'You're not playing fair' S2E02.png|"Stop it, Discord! You're not playing fair!" Discord with popcorn S2E2.png|"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met." Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png|"I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony." Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png|Helloooo Twilight 'when you took away' S2E02.png|"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?!" Discord 'did you' S2E02.png|"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png|Are you serious?! Discord "How funny" S2E2.png|"How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png|Twilight and Discord in a flashback. Discord's evil smile S2E2.png|Now you see? Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png|"I never said they were in the labyrinth." Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png|"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle." Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png|"Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png|"Now if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Twilight thinking S2E02.png|"Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began." Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Rarity's stone is highly wanted it seems Twilight realizes home is "back where you began" S2E02.png|"Home! Back where you began!" On the way home The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png|Follow me. Twilight walking S2E02.png|"I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant." Bunny stampede S2E02.png|Twilight getting run over by a bunny stampede Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png|The result Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud.." Nighttime S2E2.png|Huh? Why can't we see? Road turns to soap S2E02.png|"I can see so much better now." Slipping Applejack S2E2.png|Applejack. Applejack incoming S2E2.png|Applejack is best koopa shell Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png|"I meant to do that." Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png|Whoa, careful there Twilight. Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png|Soapy road? Discord Skiing S2E2.png|"Beautiful, isn't it?" Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|Do you like it? I'm going for the Capital of Chaos Pinkie Pie claims to be not having fun soap-skating S2E02.png|"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie Pie soapskating S2E02.png|*glare* Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png|''The new Chaos Capital of the world!'' Discord "picture that" S2E02.png|Like a pony doll in Discord's grasp! Twilight 'It's too dark' S2E02.png|"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Discord drops Twilight on the ground S2E02.png|"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord teleporting S2E02.png|Discord leaps away in a flash of light. Ponyville in chaos S2E02.png|Ponyville in chaos. Twilight 'Not if I have' S2E02.png|"Not if I have anything to say about it." Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|"Don't worry, you won't." Outside the Library Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png|Daylight returns. Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png|"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" Applejack turning grey S2E02.png|''I absolutely refuse to enter!'' Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png|''With pleasure!'' Fluttershy trampling flowers S2E02.png|Fluttercruel crushing Twilight's flowers. Fluttershy trampling on bush S2E02.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png|Hey Tom Rarity pushing Tom S2E2.png|Move it! Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png|"We gotta hurry." Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png|"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to." Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png|"The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" Twilight 'Tom' S2E02.png|So you've named your rock "Tom"? Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png|"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight is baffled to see everypony turning grey Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png|No way, I'm leaving precious Tom alone. Twilight 'You're not going in' S2E02.png|"You're not going in without him, are you?" Rarity protecting Tom from anyone S2E2.png|Mm-mm! Twilight grumpily agrees to bring Tom in S2E2.png|"Fine." Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png|Twilight slouching back to the library. Book Battle Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png|Spike sleeping on the job. Spike all wet S02E02.png|Soaked Spike Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png|"Why'd you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike wringing out his tail S2E02.png|Confused by Fluttershy's sudden behavior Rarity with Tom S2E02.png|"Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish." Twilight "Oh, for the love of" S2E02.png|"Oh, for the love of..." Spike "Why's everybody looks so..." S2E02.png|"Why's everybody look so..." Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png|"...grey?" Twilight "I need you to" S2E02.png|"I need you to help me find something." Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png|"Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Twilight "I had just about" S2E02.png|"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough..." Twilight soaked wet S2E02.png|You didn't expect that, Twilight? Fluttershy "Your face!" S2E2.png|"Your face!" At least she is kind enough to give her a hat. Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png|"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Twilight searching for the book S2E02.png|"We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before..." Twilight "somepony does something" S2E02.png|"...somepony does something she'll regret." Spike found the book S2E02.png|"Found it!" Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png|"Keep away!" Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png|"I don't have any book." Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png|Gimme that book, Fluttershy! Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png|Fluttercruelderp. Twilight with the book on the floor S2E02.png|Yes! Grey Rarity playing keep-away S2E02.png|"Mine!" Grey Rarity running away S2E2.png|Run away Rarity Twilight angry S2E02.png|You have made me very angry...VERY angry indeed! Twilight angry 2 S2E02.png|"Give me that book!!" Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Twilight leaping over the bust S2E02.png|You think that bust is going to stop me?! Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Twilight meets rock S2E02.png|Ouch! That should hurt. Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png|''Where is she, where's Rarity?'' Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|"Beats me." Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|"Lies!" Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Big ball of violence (with an inexplicable That Poor Cat) Twilight glad to find Elements book back in her hooves S2E02.png|gotcha! Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|"Get back! All of you!" Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png|"This is my book. And I'm going to read it!" Guarding Spike S2E02.png|The number one and loyalest assistant. Twilight turning the pages of the book S2E02.png Twilight gasp S2E02.png|She's surprised by something. Elements of Harmony S02E02.png|The Elements of Harmony found in a place of all places. Convincing the Elements of Chaos Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png|Twilight is happy to see the Elements. If only she had figured out the riddle earlier... Twilight 'We found the Elements' S2E02.png|"See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png|Grumpy friends Twilight 'I never thought it would happen' S2E02.png|"I never thought it would happen. My friends..." Twilight is angry S2E02.png|'"...have turned into complete jerks!'" Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png|"And big crown thingy!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png|"Come on everypony, let's go!" Spike 'aren't you missing somepony' S2E02.png|"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" The liar S2E2.png|"Nope. We've got the liar"... The grump S2E2.png|..."the grump"... The hoarder S2E2.png|..."the hoarder"... The brute S2E2.png|..."and the brute!" Spike 'what about Rainbow Dash' S2E02.png|"But what about Rainbow Dash?" (You mean the Turncoat?) Spike is given Rainbow Dash's necklace S2E2.png|Congratulations, Spike. You're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go! Rainbow Spike S2E02.png|"B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? moan That won't end well." Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png|Ooh, that must be painful for Spike. Rarity surprised S2E02.png|"Move!" Discord defeats Twilight "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png|"Look out! Here comes Tom!" Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png|Nice entrance there, Tom. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png|''Seems you have found the Elements of Harmony!'' Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Twilight 'I've figured out' S2E02.png|"Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png|"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." Discord "I'm prepared to be defeated now" S2E2.png|"I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies." Discord mockingly presents target board S2E02.png|"Fire when ready!" Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Spike popping up from behind the rock S2E02.png|"Rainbow Dash, get over here." Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png|It is time to stare the cockatrice in the eye. Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png|West side Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png|Pinkie, are you copying Fluttershy's Element? Twilight's eyes glowing S2E02.png|Twilight goes into the Avatar State. Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png|Element powers... Pinkie Pie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png|...activate! Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png|"Hmm!" Discord observes the grey friends' attempt to defeat him S2E2.png|This is great 3D! The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png|What could have been the end of chaos... Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png|...becomes what would be the end of their friendship. Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png|"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Pinkie Pie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Rarity seizes her own necklace S2E2.png|"MINE!" Spike putting down necklace S2E02.png|"Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library." Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|"Good luck with all this-" Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png|Why'd you do that? Spike as Rainbow Crash S2E02.png|Googly eye powers, ACTIVATE! Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png|"Oh sorry, Rainbow Crash!" Discord clapping hands S2E02.png|Bravo! Discord gloating S2E02.png|"Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|Excuse me while I continue my reign of chaos! Pinkie Pie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png|"It's your fault it didn't work!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png|"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png|"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png|"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Twilight with head low S2E02.png|"With friends like you, who needs...enemies?" Twilight turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight Sparkle turns into Twilight Tragedy AKA the Drained. Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|It was a sad day for Ponyville. Twilight broken heart S2E02.png|That terrible feeling deep inside of me. What is it that I am missing? Friendship isn't Magic Long-legged bunnies stampeding S2E02.png|The return of the "Bunny Stampede" Dancing buffalo S2E02.png|Silly buffalos as ballerinas. Coco Crusoe S2E2.png|There goes the fourth wall! Pies floating up S2E02.png|You don't see pies floating up everyday. "Screwball" floats by grey Twilight on the street S2E02.png|Screwball randomly floating by and swiveling her hoof. Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png|"Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|Pepper, something that will give you allergies. Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|Berryshine sneezes so hard, the (fake) buildings fall down. Discord pointing S2E02.png|Oh, right in the funny-bones. Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, "It's priceless!" S2E02.png|Why the long face, Twilight? (Get it, cause you're a... never mind.) Twilight Discord cloud cream S2E02.png|"Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things!" Twilight looks behind S2E02.png|look behind Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png|Ponyville is in chaos Twilight 'Not anymore' S2E02.png|"Not anymore." Discord Yes! S2E2.png|Yes, victory is mine! The importance of friendship Twilight walking back to the library S2E02.png|Day turns to night. Twilight 'We're leaving' S2E02.png|"Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving." Spike on the floor S2E02.png|Uhh... what is it? Twilight packing S2E02.png|"Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here." Spike stomach ache S2E02.png|"Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs." Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png|Ah, not another letter! Twilight reading the letters S2E02.png|Why would Celestia send all these back? Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|"Real friends don't care what your cover is. Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." Twilight reading letter S2E02.png|"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." Twilight's original colors being restored S2E02.png|"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." Twilight starts regaining color S2E02.png|"Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them." Twilight 'it's all so clear' S2E02.png|"Spike, it's all so clear!" Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|"Discord's trying to distract us from what's important." Twilight spinning Spike around S2E02.png|"He knows how powerful our friendships are, ..." Spike being spun around in circles S2E02.png|"...and he's trying to keep us from seeing it." Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png|"Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville?" Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|"I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends." Twilight 'But the opposite is true' S2E02.png|"But the opposite is true!" Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png|"The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" Spike moaning S2E02.png|What're you saying, Twilight? Twilight 'I've got to fight for my friendships' S2E02.png|"You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships." Twilight 'For them' S2E02.png|"For them." Twilight 'For me' S2E02.png|"For me." Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|"For Equestria!" Twilight looking at Spike on the basket S2E02.png|Uh, there seems to be something wrong with Spike. Twilight 'why don't you just' S2E02.png|"Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest?" Twilight about to leave S2E02.png|"I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself." Spike burping S02E02.png|Herp-de-*BURP* Spike exhausted S2E2.png Reuniting the Elements When pigs fly S2E02.png|PIGS FLYING?!?! :O Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png|Big McIntosh the dog. Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png|Big McIntosh in a hole. Applejack eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png|"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me." Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png|At least one good thing has come from Discord's influence, Granny Smith's hip is fixed! Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png|Applejack's reaction to Twilight's arrival Twilight confronts Applejack S2E02.png|"Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship." Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png|It's a-me, Dog McIntosh! Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png|Twilight's best dog, Big McIntosh. Applejack showing her moves S2E2.png|"Oh, now you want to fight. Where were you when I was battling Discord?" Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png|"This isn't you! You're not a liar!" Twilight curing Applejack of grayness S2E2.png|And now, I'm going to show a flashback of the earlier episodes of the show. Applejack's true colors restored S2E02.png|Liarjack has now become Honestjack (or just plain old Applejack). Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png|Woah, what happened? Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png|"I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies." Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png|"Can you ever forgive me?" Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png|"I already have." Fluttershy turning back to normal S2E2.png|From Fluttercruel to Fluttershy. Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png|"I had the worst dream...." Rarity still mad S2E2.png|After Avarity's transformation back to Rarity. Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png|"Let us never speak of this again." Applejack's got plans... Pinkie Pie on wagon S2E02.png|After Meanie Pie's transformation to Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy doesn't find Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|I can't find the old Rainbow Dash in here. Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png|"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png|"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png|She's right up there. The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Whatsup, Dashie? Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png|"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight 'We need you to help us' S2E02.png|"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, loyalty!" Rainbow Dash 'Loyalty, schmoyalty' S2E02.png|"Loyalty, schmoyalty." Rainbow Dash 'It's a disaster' S2E02.png|"Have you seen Ponyville? It's a disaster." Rainbow Dash continues nap on the cloud S2E02.png|"I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome." Uh, Dashie, that's not Cloudsdale. Rarity looking up S2E02.png|"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" Applejack being witty S2E2.png|"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.png|"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Twilight 'Time for plan B' S2E02.png|"Time for plan B." Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png|Be vewy vewy quiet...I'm hunting Wainbows. Hahahahahahahaha. Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png|"Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down." Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png|"Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her." Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png|Aye aye sir! Fluttershy's fierce pose S2E02.png|Fluttershy is going to hit Traitor Dash so hard! Fluttershy gently prods Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Or maybe not. Fluttershy 'if I hold you down' S2E02.png|"Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Ugh! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Do you expect me to let you do that? Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png|She's getting away! Fluttershy sees rope S2E02.png|What do you want me to do with this rope? Twilight 'we've got to catch her' S2E02.png|"Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her." Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S2E02.png|Just try and get me, ponies! Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png|"Hyah!" Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E02.png|Don't ever underestimate my flying powers! Applejack with a rope S2E02.png|It's lasso time! Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|You're not going anywhere! Rainbow Dash flying away with a cloud S2E02.gif|She's getting away! Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Rarity and Pinkie being carried away S2E02.png|Oh wow. Rarity mad once more S2E2.png|"You were supposed to secure the rope!" Rarity Pinkie oops S2E02.png|Whoops... forgot to tie it down... The ponies pull Rainbow Dash down S2E02.gif|No she's not! Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png|"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Rarity being held back S2E2.png|"Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and fly faster, please?" Fluttershy nearly sobbing S2E02.png Fluttershy realizes she has to give it her all S2E02.png Fluttershy anger building up S2E2.png|"That...big...dumb...." Fluttershy 'Meanie!' S2E02.png|"...Meanie!" Fluttershy motivated S2E02.png|Fluttershy is gaining speed. Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It is on, Dashie! Twilight calling out to Applejack S2E02.png|"Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png|Traitor Dash is finally caught Twilight happy S2E02.png|Success! Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png|We did it! Rainbow Dash trying to break free S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|"Let me go, I don't need you guys!" Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It's time to get de-discorded. Twilight Rainbow memory spell S2E02.png|Twilight about to turn Traitor Dash back into Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's memory is restored S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash has been restored Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png|What happened? Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png|''What about the Elements of Harmony?'' Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err, not quite yet Main 6 group hug S2E02.png|Now we can defeat Discord! Buffalos dancing S2E02.png|Ooooookay.... EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png|Too early for a group hug. Gotta love Rainbow Dash's "??????" face. Defeating Discord Discord sitting on a throne S2E02.png|This is chaos! Discord laughing it up S02E02.png|Evil laughter Glass being filled with chocolate milk S2E02.png Discord chocolate milk S2E02.png|A toast to chaos. Discord ready to drink S2E02.png|That's good chocolate Team Harmony S2E02.png|The cavalry has arrived! Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png|"Oh, this again?" Discord drinking glass S2E02.png|Discord drinks a glass of chocolate milk. Literally. Discord milk explodes S2E02.png|Things get dark Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png|"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png|"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png|"I'm the one who made you a liar." EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Who knew Discord had such murderous intent? Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|Discord gathers the Element bearers around him. Twilight about to teleport S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png|Twilight teleports into the middle of the group. The main six confront Discord S2E02.png|Discord is surprised at Twilight's magical ability. Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png|Twilight gently lowers her friends to the ground. Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png|With that spot, the Main ponies are very confident that they can stop Discord. Discord Amusement S2E2.png|Discord is amused. Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png|Discord still doesn't realize the danger he's in. Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png|"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord." Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png|"We've learned that friendship isn't always easy."" Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png|"But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|"GAG." Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|"Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, ..." Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|"...frenemies." Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|"Just make it quick." Discord Extreme Annoyance S2E2.png|Discord is annoyed at all the chaos he's missing. Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|"I'm missing some..." Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|"...excellent chaos here." Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord's best evil grin Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png|The Main ponies are about to activate the Elements. Wait, where's Pinkie? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|Oh, she's over there! Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|I have to drink some chocolate milks before defeating Discord! Pinkie Pie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png|Ah, much better now! Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png|The ponies are not amused. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|It's time to rock! Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Discord is unimpressed. Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png|Rarity's element upon activation. Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png|Applejack's Element upon activation. Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Discord friendship ray S2E02.png|Ouch Discord Whats This S2E2.png|"What's this?" Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Discord NO S2E2.png|"NO." Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png|Twilight goes into the Avatar State once more. This time with real friendship! Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png|The Elements, fully activated. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png|The unleashed power of Friendship. Discord Done For S2E2.png|Discord is toast Discord Owned S2E2.png|And this makes it Elements of Harmony: 2, Discord: 0. Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|Taste the rainbow! Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Discord being defeated S2E2.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png|'KANEDAAAAA!!!' Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord...has been defeated! Discord defeated S02E02.png|"Why me..." The Ceremony Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png|Open doors now, please. Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png|Well, this is some good reference... Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Princess Celestia waiting S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png|We have arrived. Princess Celestia smiling S2E02.png|Well, let's begin. Celebration S2E2.png|There's Derpy! If you can't find her, she's in the "middle" of the "left" side. Twilight smiling S2E02.png|Hey, Spike! Spike waving R2 S2E02.png|Nice eyes, Rarity. Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|"We are gathered here today..." Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|"to once again honor the heroism of these six friends, who stood up to the villain Discord, and saved Equestria from eternal chaos!" Crowd cheering S02E02.png|For once, Lyra Heartstrings isn't jumping up and down. Discord's new stained glass window S2E2.png|Discord in the new stained glass window... Main ponies in the stained glass as heroes S2E2.png|...which is a stained glass window of the Mane 6 defeating him. Group smile end S2E2.png|Zoom in on the proud Mane 6. Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png|And to think that it was all the Cutie Mark Crusaders' fault... pl:Powrót do Harmonii/Galeria